The New Teammate: 3
by Mystories54321
Summary: The last installment of this trilogy,
1. Chapter 1

The Avengers were all in the waiting room it had been hours and then finally a doctor came out and he didn't have a good news face

"How is she?!" Tony asked

The doctor sighed heavily

"She is clinging onto life we're not sure if she is going to make it but time will tell" the doctor said

The Avengers were silent, tears were rolling down all of their cheeks

"Can we see her" Natasha asked in a quiet tone

"Of course" the doctor said

The Avengers followed the doctor into a recovery room and they saw Clarke she had on a neck brace and a back brace they saw the heart monitor and they saw a tube in Clarke's mouth and it was attached to a machine it was breathing for her.

Everyone walked up to her they were all silently crying

Clint put his hand her cold forehead and he stroked her forehead softly

Tony held Clarke's limp hand

Natasha stroked Clarke's hair

Steve held Clarke's other hand

And Thor and Bruce stood at the foot of the bed they all just wanted her to open her eyes.

Tony stood up and started walking to the door

"Where are you going?" Steve asked

"To get my suit" Tony said

"What for?" Steve asked

"To do what we do best I'm going to Avenge Clarke going to find Perry and make him pay! Anyone is welcome to join me" Tony said

Everyone looked at each other and then Clarke and then they looked back to Tony

"Let's suit up everybody!" Steve said

Hey guys this is just a little bit of a heads up some of these chapters are gonna be pretty short also this story is pretty short


	2. Chapter 2

The Avengers had all suited up and they were about to leave but they went to see Clarke before they left

"Keep her alive doc, please" Clint said

"I'll do whatever I can" the doctor said

The Avengers all left for the plane and then they flew off to find Perry.

Back at the Med bay Clarke's eyes fluttered open and the doctor came to her side she couldn't speak since there was a tube in her mouth but she used her telepathy to speak with the doctor

She asked him where the Avengers were and the doctor told her that they went to find Perry

Clarke began to panic but she fell unconscious again.

The Avengers landed in the woods and they were angry all of them they wanted to find Perry and make him feel all the pain Clarke was feeling!

The Avengers searched the woods and they came across the large tree and all of them saw her falling out of the tree they all quickly looked away

"Taking a stroll through memory lane I see" Perry said

They all turned around and they didn't hesitate one bit Thor electrocuted him

And Tony fired a pulse at him

And Perry fell to the ground they all walked up to him

"Let me guess this is all for that brat who doesn't know how to climb a tree, you see you should be taking your anger out on that tree!" Perry said

"She was running from you!" Clint said getting angrier

"Who was the one who let her out of their sight!" Perry said cruelly

The Avengers fell silent they already knew that this was their fault.

The Avengers were silent but they still had their weapons aimed at Perry

Perry laughed cruelly

"You want to know something important" Perry asked the Avengers

"what! give me one reason to shoot you in the head!" Clint said angrily

"Clarke-is-dead! Because she heard that the 6 of you came to stop me she wanted to come and defend her family but the second she got up she died! So congrats you managed to kill your little teammate!" Perry said

And then Perry started laughing and all of the Avengers fell and Perry just laughed!


	3. Chapter 3

Perry was laughing manically and the Avengers were powerless after what they just heard and then out of nowhere a rock hit Perry in the head and everyone turned around and saw Clarke in her silver and white long sleeve shirt, her gray pants, her silver boots and her hair was pulled up into a ponytail and she was smiling

"You know Perry half of what you said is true I heard about these guys trying to come take you on without me so I had to come protect my family from my insane godfather but everything else you said was wrong" Clarke said

"How are you alive?!" Perry asked angrily

"Trust me it was extremely painful I used my telepathy to fix my spine...yeah that really really hurt" Clarke said

The Avengers stood up and walked over to Clarke

"Honestly guys I would really love to hug you but I'm still recovering but anyways let's take down Perry" Clarke said.


	4. Chapter 4

The Avengers all faced Perry who looked at Clarke and then he started laughing but hulk was able to shut him up

But Perry sat up again and looked at Clarke

"I know your secret my dear" Perry said

The smile on Clarke's face disappeared but Tony walked right up to him and kicked him into a tree knocking him out.

SHIELD had arrived and took Perry into custody and all the Avengers were looking at Clarke

"What did he mean he knew your secret" Clint asked

Clarke looked at all of them and sighed

"I'm not really here" Clarke said

All of the Avengers were confused

"What do you mean?" Thor asked

Tears started welling up in Clarke's eyes and the Avengers knew something bad was coming

"Clarke what's wrong" Natasha asked

Clarke took a deep breath and looked at them

"I-I-died" Clarke said

"What?!" Tony asked

"Clarke you're not making any sense" Steve said

"Well one of the doctors came in and it was Perry and all he had to do was remove my neck brace and push my head to the side but since I had telepathy I was able to send out this projection of me I'm really sorry" Clarke said

The Avengers were all silent and they all refused to believe that she was dead so they got back into the plane and they flew back to Avengers tower.


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone rushed into Clarke's room and they saw doctors in there but they came in closer and saw Clarke and her head laying on one side they watched the doctors unplug everything and they watched as they covered Clarke's lifeless body.

Snow was falling the Avengers were all dressed in black and they watched as Clarke was lowered into the ground

Tears rolled down their faces it was the worst day of their lives and they just wanted it to be over.

Everyone was silent there was nothing to be said but Clint pulled out a small picture of him and Clarke at the beach and he flashed back to that moment...

The Avengers were out at the beach setting up their chairs and lunch at an empty quiet spot and once they finished they all say down and were enjoying the beautiful day but Clint and Clarke looked at each other and they smiled and ran to the ocean

They jumped and splashed they were laughing and having such a great time then Clarke used her powers to create and huge water slide made completely out of water and they she lifted her and Clint to the top

"Ready?!" Clarke asked excitedly

Clint smiled

"Are you kiddin me let's go already" Clint said

Clarke laughed and the two of them slid down the slide but once they reached the bottom the slide collapsed on top of them

All of the others looked up worried but then they saw the two of them laughing

Clint then lifted Clarke onto his back pulled out his water proof camera and snapped a picture of the two of them.

Clint closed his eyes and tears rolled down his cheeks

Natasha walked over to the couch and she saw a picture of her and Clarke sitting on a shelf above the tv

She walked over to it a picked it up and tears started rolling down her cheeks

It was a picture of her and Clarke camping

The Avengers landed the plane in the woods and they all walked out

"Alright guys this is gonna be great the first ever Avengers camping trip let's go explore the woods" Tony said

Everyone laughed and followed him into the woods

Everyone was talking having a great time until they realized Clarke left the group

"Oh great" Tony said

"I'll go find her you guys keep going on we'll catch up" Natasha said

Natasha searched high and low

"Hey Natasha!" Clarke yelled

Natasha looked up and saw Clarke sitting in a tree

Natasha went and climbed up and sat next to her

"What are you doing up here" Natasha asked

"I love climbing trees!" Clarke said happily

But Clarke lifted both of her hands up and Natasha panicked Clarke saw this and laughed

"Nat don't worry I've been climbing trees since I was a toddler" Clarke said

"I don't care you need to be careful on trees what if you fell and nobody was here to help you?!" Natasha asked

Clarke rolled her eyes

"You worry to much" Clarke said

Clarke then pulled out her camera

"Smile" Clarke said

Nat and Clarke smiled and Clarke took the picture.

Natasha cried even more

"I told you to be careful on trees" Natasha whispered to herself...

Steve was in the gym he was using a punching bag and he flashed back to the Fourth of July

Everyone was on the roof the smell of cheese burgers wafted though the air Steve looked and saw Clarke reading a book she was alone he went and sat down next to her

"Good book?" Steve asked

Clarke looked up and smiled at him

"yeah" Clarke replied

"So is this what you guys do for every Fourth of July?" Clarke asked

"Yup you can see the fireworks better from up here" Steve replied

"I love fireworks" Clarke said

"Well they should be showing in about 5...4...3..2..1" Steve said

And then there were loud pops and there were beautiful fireworks

"Okay everyone come on group picture" Tony said

Everyone gathered and Tony set the timer on the camera and he joined every one and the picture was taken with all of them smiling/laughing and fireworks were in the background...

Steve stopped punching and tears rolled down his cheeks especially when he saw Clarke's gym bag and water bottle on the floor so he left the gym

Everyone was in Clarke's room

"We're not getting rid of this stuff are we" Bruce asked

"Are you crazy, I'm pretty sure Clarke would haunt us till the day we die if we got rid of her stuff" Tony said

Everyone smiled

And then they saw her computer

Tony picked it up and bypassed her passcode and saw a black screen and a play button Tony pressed play

And it was a video of Clarke sitting in her room and she waved

"Hi guys, unfortunately if you're watching this I'm dead and how I died hopefully it wasn't because I fell out of a tree because that's what I just dreamed about but if that's not how I died than I guess not every dream I have is real anyways let me tell you a few things

um first of all in my closet there's a box with a whole bunch of pictures and recordings of us so you don't ever forget I existed

secondly I'm really sorry I died please don't be to angry with me

and thirdly I want to say thank you

for being the family I never had, as you all know I have a kinda crazy family but you guys were pretty crazy too but a good kinda crazy you guys made me feel so happy and safe you all have shown and taught me so much and I am so grateful I will always be grateful and I am so lucky to have been a part of the Avengers family oh look I'm crying oh gosh I'm really sorry if I'm making you guys cry right now...anyways before I finish this video I'm gonna say a couple more things which are I love you guys so much, every day with you guys was so wonderful and please don't cry don't be upset don't waste your time playing the blame game because I know you guys and that's like your favorite game but anyways go and live your lives but while your living I want you all to remember something and that something is don't be sad or mad just

Remember Me..."

The end

so I hope you all enjoyed these stories sorry for this one being so short...


End file.
